Blooded
by BlackRaptor93
Summary: C'thee takes the Hard-Meat trial to become a fully blooded Yautja. Set in the same temple as AVP, a few hundred years before. ONESHOT, i own nothing but C'thee


Authors note: I wrote this originally for something in College, and decided to post it up (which is why its so short). I don't own Alien or Predator but I do own C'thee. This is his story (set in the temple from AVP) a few hundred years before the film takes place. This was him before he became a Blooded Warrior.

C'thee had been training for this moment for his entire life, the chance to become a proud blooded warrior and continue his bloodline, as his fathers before him had done. This was the Kainde Amediha Chiva, The Hard Meat Trial – one that every aspiring Yautja must undertake.

The temple was oddly cold but his suit did much to alleviate this. As he slowly stalked down the corridor, eyes scanning the surroundings beneath his helm, the un-blooded reflexively sliding his wrist blades from their sheaths on his wrists. His where slightly longer than norm, a personal choice – he did not wish to be doused in Kainde Amedha Thwei, not at such an early stage in his trial.

C'thee was not the largest hunter in his group, but he was certainly suited to close combat. His tutor had often complimented him in his dedication to the Ki'cti-pa in Jehdin Jehdin over ranged weapons and as such had allowed him to make slight modifications to better adapt himself to his choice.

His visor flooded green as he switched to the vision mode best suited for detecting hard-meat. They, unlike many species, did not show up well in thermal imaging. In the distance, somewhere in the next room, C'thee picked up the faint sounds of loose gravel or rock sliding across the floor. Though it could be one of the two others also fighting to become warriors, the Yautja didn't jump to conclusions – to do so would be foolish and unwise.

C'thee took slow steps down the corridor, passing through the high archway and into a large room filled with pillars, six on either side. No movement, nothing highlighted to show a potential challenge.

C'thee decided to move down the centre of the isles, crouched low. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flicker of green and spun-

The Xenomorph Drone leapt from its hiding place behind the pillar where the Hunter's helm would not pick it up. Its sleek black form rocketed towards C'thee, who raised his wristblades in defence. Acting quickly, C'thee sidestepped and caught the black creature with his armored forearm and sent it screeching and thrashing to the floor with a thump.

Yes, this was it! He'd finally become a true warrior-

When suddenly he felt a searing pain, more pain than he'd ever felt before. _C'jit! _He spat in his head as his knees almost buckled. He felt clawed arms grip his shoulders as he looked down to see a large black spiked blade erupt from his shoulder with a spray of green blood.

Another drone had blind-sided him in the conflict and seized the opportunity to attack. A rookie mistake and one that could end his life before it had truly began if he didn't act fast.

Swallowing the pain, the hunter threw himself backwards as hard as he could. He heard a screech as the drone on his back hit one of the pillars, feeling something give way as he did it again and again before the drone fell limp – probably dazed at the least. C'thee took the time to yank the tail from his shoulder and realized with horror he couldn't feel his arm – but it was still functional. It would need medical attention. C'thee looked up in time to see the first drone, the one that had ambushed him, lunge for his face and sent him sprawling to the floor.

The hunter grunted as the Xenomorph tried to adjust itself to bite through his helm with its inner mouth. C'thee raised his left arm and drove the wrist-blades deep into the side of the drones head up to the hilt – it wouldn't bleed on him that way. It screeched in pain as C'thee managed to get a leg up and kick the dying drone away. It landed in a heap a few feet away, twitched once and lay still.

C'thee had little time to celebrate his first kill as he realized the drone who had tried to cripple his arm was gone – they never retreated so where had it gone? He warily scanned the area, catching a glimpse of something above him.

C'thee leapt backwards as the drone plowed headfirst into the floor, cutting off it's snarl abruptly. C'thee allowed it to gain it's feet – he wanted a challenge, the bloodlust singing in his veins.

The Xenomorph didn't wait as it lashed out with a bladed tail in a decapitating strike. C'thee allowed himself to slip into his training as he caught the blade between the blades of his right Wristblade and stepped inside its guard, his left blades extending to its full length and sweeping down to cleave the top of its head off.

But the drone was agile and ducked the strike putting the hunter off balance, jerking its tail free it lunged forward, claws flashing for his stomach. C'thee reacted as fast as he ever had, spinning outside the strike with odds to his bulk and sweeping his blades down with a roar. It parted exoskeleton and flesh, and the still twitching left black hand flew away onto the stone floor where it bubbled and spat steam.

The creature screeched as its Thwei pumped out onto the floor, melting the stone where it touched. Before it could regain itself, C'thee had already driven his right hand up under the Drones jaw line and punched through its skull, exiting from the top with a dull _chink _sound.

The Xenomorph twitched and flailed for a moment before C'thee withdrew his blades into his gauntlets and threw back his head, dreadlocks flailing as he howled his triumph into the confines of the pyramid while the lifeless body collapsed in a heap.

C'thee regained his composure and set to work claiming his trophy, pride swelling in his chest – he had become a true warrior this day.

**C'jit! - "Damn!", "Sh*t!", general expletive**

**Thwei – Blood**

Jehdin Jehdin – One-on-one, Hand to Hand Combat

Kainde Amedha – Hard Meat

Kainde Amedha Chiva – Hard Meat Trial

Ki'cti-Pa - Wristblades


End file.
